


Magical Time of the Year

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Sons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Days, First Kiss (sorta), Forgetful Barry, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mistletoe, OlivarryChristmas2016, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, just a cute little thing I thought about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: It's almost Christmas, criminals are creating a lot of trouble, and Barry is having a bad day. Working overtime as the Flash and a CSI is causing him lot of stress. However, his day might just turn out for the better when he runs into a young kid at a mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Barry never got to know about Oliver's son in the crossover episode and let's pretend that neither superhero is dating anyone. Also, William is safe and sound in Central, I apologize if any character is a bit OC as I'm still getting the hang of this whole writing thing.

Barry was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having a very very bad day, probably one of the worst days he’s ever had since becoming the Flash. Firstly he had stayed up until four am, stopping robberies and running evidence for long overdue cases. Then he slept through his alarm, had to miss his morning coffee and turned up late for work. Captain Singh was not at all pleased and when he was finally done with his yelling, he handed Barry more work to do, to make up for his lack of punctuality. However, Barry didn’t get around to completing those cases because he was called out to a crime scene of a murder. So there went the rest of his afternoon and lunch.

 _‘I really have to thank Joe for thinking ahead and bringing some high calorie bars for me. Maybe I should bring around a stash just in case…’_ CRASH!

Barry was rudely interrupted from his thoughts as a trash can was sent flying towards his head. He ducked and sped around it trying to dodge other flying objects. Currently he was in a mostly deserted shopping mall fighting a young woman who apparently had telekinesis and a hatred for Christmas. Barry got the call from Cisco just as he was finishing up his last case for the day. He didn’t even have time to catch a breath before he sped over to the mall. People were running out screaming while the metahuman was ripping apart the Christmas decorations and trashing the place.

 _‘Why do criminals love to create trouble during the holidays? Do they not like have a life? Damn it this is supposed to be the most special time of the year and here I am…..’_ THUD!

Barry felt something hit his head and found that it was one of those fake Christmas presents that were under the large Christmas tree décor in the mall.

Barry shouted to the woman, “Really? Now you’re throwing these at me? It’s like you’re not even trying anymore. They aren’t even real presents.....”

_‘Holy shit! Presents. I haven’t bought presents. No no no this is bad. Really bad. Christmas is in less than two days! Iris, Joe, Wally….’_

“Yo Flash! You just gonna stand there or you gonna fight me? This is getting boring old man.” The metahuman, - she really needs a name – was causally sitting on top of the fallen Christmas tree and texting someone with her phone.

“Barry Allen what are you doing instead of stopping her?” Caitlin’s voice yelled over the coms.

“Uh yea, sorry Cait. Got distracted. I’m on it.” Barry replied, turning off his comms.

Since the girl – she barely looked older than a teenager – was busy texting, she didn’t notice Barry as he flashed over and knocked her unconscious. Barry was picking her up, ready to run back to CCPD to drop her off when –

“Oh. My. God. That was so awesome Mr. Flash!” a small voice squealed in delight.

Barry turned around and saw a little boy, probably not older than eleven standing near a gift shop and holding onto a Flash toy.  Getting over the shock of hearing an unexpected voice, he put the girl back down on the floor and went over to the boy.

“Hey kid, what are you doing here? No one is supposed to be in here. Where are your parents?”

“Sorry Mr. Flash, I saw you arrive and I really wanted to meet you so I ran away from the rest of the crowd. I know I shouldn’t have done that but you’re my hero and I really wanted to see you! You are so much cooler in real life.”

“I’m really flattered kid, but you shouldn’t have done that. You could have gotten hurt.” Barry looked around the mall and saw that no one else was around. He didn’t want to leave the kid alone but he knew that getting the metahuman into custody was the top priority.

Looking down at the boy he asked, “What’s your name?”

“My name’s William Mr Flash.”

“Ok, firstly, you can call me ‘Flash’. Next, can you stay here for a few seconds William? I have to go and do something important first. I’ll be back here fast but you have to wait for me okay?”

“Ok, I’ll just stay here.”

“Good.” Barry picked up the girl who was still unconscious and ran to CCPD. Immediately after dropping the girl off, he ran back to mall back to William.

“WOW! That was like the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Yea I know right? Anyway, William where are your parents? Were they here with you?”

“My mom’s at work and I came here with not-my-dad to do Christmas shopping. We were looking at the toy store when the evil weird lady started throwing things around.”

“You know where he is now?”

“He’s probably outside with everyone else. When people started running outside, he pulled me along but I broke off from him and ran in here to see you.”

“God William, he must be worried about you. There are police barricades outside stopping the public from getting in so he must be there. Let’s go find your….not dad?”

“Well he is my dad but I’m not supposed to know that. I only met him a few months ago. Mom said he’s a friend of hers but then I overheard her screaming at him and found out he was my dad. Apparently he didn’t know about me. Anyway, he’s pretty cool for a dad I guess. He takes me out to the park and plays video games with me when he’s around.”

“Sounds like a pretty cool dad.”

“He said he knew you. He also told me that you were one of the best people he knew.”

“Well, your father seems like a really nice guy. What’s his name?”

“Oh his name is….” Just then, William got cut off by another voice.

“William!”

Barry and William were walking around the mess of a mall when they heard the shout. They were almost at the main entrance when Barry finally realised that the voice sounded like a certain someone he knew.  Barry turned to look at the direction the voice came from and was utterly surprised to see Oliver Queen.

Oliver ran over to them and immediately crouched next to William, his hands running all over the boy, checking for injuries.

“Oliver I got to meet the Flash and see him take down that lady in the weird green dress!”

“That’s not important William. What’s important is that you ran off in the middle of a metahuman attack by yourself. You could have gotten hurt and lost. I was so worried about you.” Oliver berated William in his ‘Green-Arrow’ voice, never taking his eyes off of his son.

“But I didn’t get hurt Oliver. I stayed hidden until the Flash defeated the woman and I made sure to be very careful. “

“That is not an excuse for running in blind into any dangerous situation. I will be telling your mother about this and you are not going to do something like this again, got it?”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You better not William. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I really am sorry. I just wanted to meet the Flash and I did! Now that I’ve met him, I won’t run off like that again.”

Looking at William’s face, Oliver could see that he really was sorry. Sighing in relief that his son was ok, Oliver got back on his feet and turned to look at the other person in the mall.  Barry’s eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him.

_‘Ollie and William? Ollie has a son? William is a Queen? How could Oliver not tell anyone about this? Ollie what were you….’_

“Flash.” Oliver called to Barry.  “Thank you for making sure William was safe. I’m sorry if he caused any trouble. He’s just a huge fan.”

“What? Uh no. No, William was not a problem. He was just curious that’s all man. Um yea it was no problem.”  Barry stuttered. He had no idea how to react to a revelation this big. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow himself, had a kid! He had a son that was probably at least nine years old and said son, was now giggling to himself.

Barry slightly shook his head and looked at William. He was looking at the ceiling. Following his gaze, Barry found himself looking at a piece of mistletoe lying above them on a railing. It must have ended up there when the crazy lady was throwing stuff around. Barry could feel his face turning red as a tomato. He was extremely glad that he was wearing his suit and had most of his face hidden. He turned away from the mistletoe only to lock eyes with Oliver. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see William staring intently at the both of them. Obviously he was waiting for something to happen. Before Barry could excuse himself and speed off, Oliver closed the distance between them and gently laid a hand on his arm, holding him close.  Barry’s brain shut down as Oliver pressed his lips to the corner his own.

When Oliver finally pulled back, Barry felt faint. His legs suddenly gave out and he would have fallen if not for Oliver’s arms around him keeping him steady.

“You okay Flash?” Oliver asked him with a smirk on his face and a grin in his eyes.

“What? Yeah. Psh of course I am. I’m just a bit tired from not eating that’s all.” Barry exclaimed, nervously rubbing his neck.

“Why don’t you come to eat with us? We were gonna get hotdogs.” William butted in. Barry was ashamed to realize that he had completely forgotten about the kid for a few seconds. Barry got out of Oliver’s arms. Looking at William he said “Maybe another time William. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you both”.

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Barry gave once last smile and wave to both father and son and sped away from the mall, back to his apartment.

It was as he closed the door that he belatedly realized that not only did he almost kiss Oliver, but he fainted right into his arms in front of his son.

 

_‘At least no one else was there to see it. Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all. Huh. This really is a magical time of  the year.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be sleeping or at least working on the next chapter of my Coldflash fic, but I saw that the Olivarry Christmas special was going on and I couldn't help myself. Even though my OTP is (and maybe will always be) Coldflash, I figured that every pairing and fandom needs a few special fics for this special season. So I decided to try my hand at this pairing. Hope you guys liked it and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone! :)  
> \- Mel
> 
> (also, sorry if there are any mistakes)


End file.
